


Be My Husband Valentine?

by skylox68



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, corpsekkuno, happy valentines, kiss, vegan meat lovers pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/pseuds/skylox68
Summary: How Corpse and Sykkuno spent Valentines day together.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104
Collections: Server Event: Valentines 2021





	Be My Husband Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosticLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosticLoki/gifts).



> Happy Valentines day, hope you like it <3

Corpse waited anxiously in the living room for Sykkuno to come back home. He fiddled with a small velvet box in the pocket of his hoodie while pacing back and forth. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, he turned back to the dinner table to adjust the few flower petals for the hundredth time. “Calm down Corpse, you acting really suspicious” he told himself tapping anxiously on the table. He chewed on his lip and decided to look at the photos on the coffee table to hope to distract his brain for a minute.

A soft smile made its way on his face looking at the first picture his eyes settled on. It was the first time he and Sykkuno met, a selfie of them with the Hollywood sign in the background on Christmas day. He can’t believe it’s been 3 years since then. It felt like it was only last year that they first met in that Among Us game. He looked at the next photo of them on their first ‘date’. They were sitting on Corpse’s old apartment couch, with Sykkuno holding up a vegan meat lover pizza slice. Corpse couldn’t help the fond chuckle that came out of him, remembering how determined Sykkuno was to find a vegan meat lovers pizza, messaging Corpse places he found that made it, only for it to be miles away from him. So one day, Corpse declared they have a date at his place and have vegan meat lovers pizza. He still remembers how shocked Sykkuno was when he tried it.

…

_“This is really good!” Sykkuno exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked at the pizza slice in his hand._

_“I told you it was” Corpse said, finally taking a bite out of his slice. Satisfied that Sykkuno finally tried his favorite pizza. And also that Sykkuno was with him after not seeing him since Christmas a couple months ago. Smiling at Sykkuno happily talking about how happy he is to have finally tried it and can’t wait to tell people about it. Corpse pulled out his phone to take a picture, revealing in the joy of this moment._

…

Corpse felt warmth spread in his chest at the memories flooding his mind as he continued to look at the pictures. The next one was of them at Vegas together. It was a slightly saddening photo at the time, because it was on the day Sykkuno was moving so far away from him. Corpse was happy about Sykkuno asking him to help him move though. Even if he was acting slightly childish on the way there.

…

_Corpse sighed again, placing another box on the ground. Sykkuno couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his mouth. Corpse had been throwing a small tantrum the entire trip. Pouting, sighing heavily, being bitter, and kicking the ground randomly. Making his way towards Corpse, he cupped Corpse’s face and gave his lips a small peck. “Thank you for helping me,” Sykkuno said smiling, only for Corpse to pout again and pulled Sykkuno closer, arm secure around his waist._

_“You could’ve moved in with me if you wanted to move away from LA” Corpse said, burying his face in Sykkuno’s neck. Sykkuno let out a small laugh at the way Corpse’s curly hair felt against his neck._

_“I also just wanted to move out of California, it’s very expensive, not just because I wanted to move away from LA” Sykkyuno said. It only received an exaggerated sigh from Corpse again. Sykkuno has been saying that phase over and over again for the past month to Corpse because he had been trying to convince Sykkuno to stay or move in with him “Plus the water bill is very high there” Sykkuno joked, hoping to get a different reaction from Corpse. He felt a smile tug at his lips when Corpse gave a small chuckle. “Let’s take some pictures next to Vegas signs later?” Sykkuno suggested. Corpse sighed again but nodded nonetheless, pressing a kiss to Sykkuno’s forehead._

…

Corpse cherished every memory he and Sykkuno created. They made him feel happy. They made him keep going when he was having rough days. And of course, having Sykkuno by his side now, after a year and half apart, everyday since they moved in together was like heaven. Being able to see Sykkuno awkwardly walk in his small makeshift studio, in need of attention. Being able to have Sykkuno cuddling up next to him every night. Being able to wake up and seeing Sykkuno’s face every morning. Having Sykkuno there just made Corpse’s life 10000 times better. 

Corpse pulled out the small box from his pocket and opened it. Revealing a small ring, the band being silver and a little small emerald gem in the middle. Nothing too fancy. Knowing Sykkuno liked the simple things. Should we also mention it was Valentines day? The day of love. The day where countless other people were no doubt also proposing to their lovers as well, hoping for that one special answer to come out of their mouths. 

Taking a deep breath, he heard the door being unlocked. Corpse almost dropped the box from the noise. Shutting the lid and shoving the box back into his pocket, he turned around right as the door opened. Sykkuno walking in and his eyes widen at the set up presented in front of him, and an awkward Corpse standing in the middle of it with an equally awkward smile. “Hey Corpse, wh-what’s this?” Sykkuno asked, walking closer to the dinner table, which had pink flower petals decorating it and a small electric candle in the middle. 

“Happy Valentine's day?” Corpse said, it sounded more like a question than anything. Before his eyes widen, remembering his other gift, he quickly runs to the side of the couch and lifts up a bouquet of flowers. Walking over to Sykkuno, Corpse held the bouquet out towards the man. Sykkuno felt his cheeks heat up as a smile came on his face. Grabbing the flowers he noticed his favorite flower was amongst the other flowers. Peony. 

“Thanks Corpse!” Sykkuno said, holding the flowers close to him. Sykkuno did not expect this after driving back from Rae’s. 

“I remember you mentioned peony was your favorite flower, and I paired them with baby breath and white lilies” Corpse said, “I really like peony’s now, very beautiful flowers.” Sykkuno felt a ping of happiness at Corpse remembering that random fact about him. 

“They are very pretty, I love them a lot,” Sykkuno said. 

“Umm, sit! I’ll get the food” Corpse said gesturing to sit and walking into the kitchen. Sykkuno obeyed and sat down after taking his sweater and shoes off. Looking around he noticed a bunch of pictures of them on the coffee table. He smiled at the memories, especially the one of them on Christmas when they first met. He touched the bracelet on his wrist, happy at how far they had come since then. 

Sykkuno was brought back to reality when Corpse set down a tray with pizza on it, vegan meat lovers to be exact. “I couldn’t, um, find anything else to make” Corpse said, a bit embarrassed that he just made pizza for this occasion. Sykkuno chuckled.

“It’s okay! We haven’t had this in a while” Sykkuno smiled, taking a slice and putting it on his plate. Corpse gave a small smile, he knew Sykkuno would say that, Sykkuno is still too nice to him even after all these years of being together. It made Corpse feel special that Sykkuno has yet to get tired of him. Corpse reached and turned on the little automatic candle, hoping it sets somewhat of a romantic mood. “Oh yeah!” Sykkuno spoke up, remembering what Rae told him before he left. “Rae told me to tell you good luck? I don’t know why though..” Sykkuno trailed off trying to think of a possible reason. Corpse stiffen slightly.

“I, I don’t know why either,” Corpse said awkwardly, giving a nervous chuckle, hoping Sykkuno doesn’t suspect anything. Corpse knew exactly why she said that. He had already told Rae about everything six months back, when he was still looking for a ring. Her reaction to the news was…. very loud.

…

_“ARE YOU SERIOUS!? NO CAP?!” Rae basically screamed into her phone excitedly. Corpse winced and held the phone away to save his eardrums. He could basically see her jumping in excitement._

_“Yes, I’m 100 percent serious,” Corpse answered, fiddling with a piece of paper._

_“Corpse oh my god! I can’t believe it! My brain cell buddy is going to get married! Before me!” Rae said in exhilaration. She couldn’t believe her two best friends were going to get married, it was a big enough shock when they told her they were dating a few years back. “I better be one of the groom of honors! Toast too! We basically helped you two get together” she continued on. Corpse chuckled._

_“Yeah yeah” Corpse said, smiling at how supportive and happy Rae was. She gave a squeal in delight, before realizing something._

_“Wait, why are you telling me all this?” she asked, finally settling down. Corpse sighed heavily._

_“Well, you see, I don’t know Sykkuno’s ring size and I was hoping you might know?” Corpse asked, biting his lip, hoping she knew._

_“His ring size? I don’t know” Rae answered after a few moments of thinking. Corpse sighed in frustration, he knew it was hopeless asking people, Sykkuno didn’t wear jewelry besides the couple bracelets Sykkuno got them for Christmas. “But I can find out!” Rae said._

_“How?” Corpse ask curiously._

_“Me and Sy are meeting up in a couple days, I asked him to help me pick out some new gaming equipment and the store is right next to the mall. I can pretend that I want to buy some new rings and make him try on some too,” Rae explained. Corpse smiled, very thankful for having great friends._

_“Thank you Rae, you are a lifesaver.”_

_And sure enough, a couple days later Sykkuno and Rae went to the store to look at equipment. Corpse sat next to his phone waiting for Rae’s message. A couple hours later, Rae sent a picture of a simple ring with the sizing tape to it._

…

After that whole thing, Corpse and Rae planned to get Sykkuno out of the house for the day. They came up with that Rae really needed a keyboard since hers wasn’t working and she couldn’t find her back up one, and to have Sykkuno go give her one of his back up keyboards, while Corpse decorated the place. 

Corpse watched Sykkuno from across the table, eating the pizza and telling him about how weird it was that Rae didn’t have any spare keyboards, and why she didn’t just ask one of her roommates for a spare. Corpse only gave small responses, his head occupied by the box in his pocket. It was only after they got done eating that and were sitting on the couch with music playing in the background that Corpse decided it was now or never.

“Sykkuno” Corpse said to get his man's attention. Sykkuno raised his head, giving him his full attention. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Sykkuno’s hands and looked him in the eyes. “You are the best person that ever came into my life, you always tried to make me laugh when I was down, you were always there” Corpse already felt his throat tightening up, “to believed in me when I couldn’t, to support me through everything that happened in the last few years, and I love you for that, I love you so fucking much that it hurts sometimes”. Corpse felt his heart squeeze, remembering all the times he when he wanted to give up, only for Sykkuno to come and make him feel like the most special person on earth. Sykkuno was smiling, so big, bright, and uncovered. Corpse loved when Sykkuno stopped covering his smile around him. It made him feel special. It made him feel even more loved.

“You were always there for me too Corpse!” Sykkuno said, “I love you too”. Corpse felt his heart warm at the words.

‘Fuck, this man is really gonna be the death of me’ Corpse thought, staring straight into Sykkuno’s eyes lovingly. Taking a deep breath to settled his jitters, he slowly got down on one knee and pulled the small box out of his pocket. He open it and holding out to Sykkuno, the ring in full display. By now Sykkuno’s eyes were wide and mouth open in shock, realizing what was happening. Corpse can see the tears gathering in Sykkuno’s eyes.

“Will” Corpse started, he felt his hands beginning to shake, “will you marry me?” Corpse finally asked the question. Finally asked the question he wanted to ask for the past few months. Finally ask the question that he rehearsed so many times in front of the mirror. Finally asked the question that will determine his fate.

Sykkuno instantly bursted into tears hearing the question, he covered his face with is hands. “Are-are you serious Cor-Corpse?” Sykkuno asked, his voice shaking. Sykkuno couldn’t this is actually happening right now. Couldn’t believe that Corpse asked to marry him. Out of all scenarios that he could imagine that can happen today, this would be one of the last things he would have thought of.

“I’m being very serious Sykkuno, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be by your side everyday until death do us part” Corpse said, he felt himself starting to cry seeing Sykkuno cry. 

“Ye-yes, I’l-I’ll marry you” Sykkuno finally answered. Corpse felt his heart explode with happiness, he smiled big, he never felt this happy before in his life, Sykkuno too was smiling big too. Instantly Corpse moved up and connected their lips in a loving and passionate kiss, with tears streaming down their faces. Their teeth kept hitting as they couldn’t stop smiling. They both giggle and part, staring at each, lovingly and soft. Corpse pull the ring out and grab Sykkuno’s hand, sliding the ring on his finger. 

“I love you Sykkuno'' Corpse said, pressing their foreheads together. Sykkuno sniffled, smiling bigger- if that possible. Corpse felt Sykkuno grab his hands, feeling a ping of happiness at feeling the ring against his hand.

“I love you too Corpse, Happy Valentines day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it cute? I hope it came off cute anyways, thank you for Blackat19 for betaing this <3 check them out they are amazing, love ya Kat :D 
> 
> I hope you like your gift fic! It wasn't exactly what I wanted to write for you, but it works <3
> 
> Flower meanings (that I found when looking on google):  
> Peony- prosperity, good luck, love and honour, marriage ( also known as ‘king of flowers’)  
> Baby breath- purity, sincerity, love, compassion, trust, everlasting love, innocence, and romance.  
> White lilies- my love is pure


End file.
